Friends
by FearMyPandora
Summary: Jack is the son of a wealthy man. Not only that, but his father's buisness partner is constantly meddling in his life. It's this reason that he has little friends. So when he finally decides it's time to get some, where does he start? Why not a school club? One that calls itself "The Guardians". AU. Bunny/Jack. JackRabbit. yaoi, boyxboy.
1. Welcome to the Guardians

**Hello~**

**I realize I'm a bit slow with updating my stories, and I do apologize. Feel free to complain a little it may motivate me. Just not too much, eh?**

**This is just a little story I've been working on for a while because I was bored. I hop you enjoy it.**

**Oh, yeah. None of the Guardians have there powers, so that means this is a AU, right? Maybe? Don't really know.**

**Yep! Well, I don't own ROTG, of course.**

**And that's all I have to say~**

* * *

Jack sat in the floor of his bed room with his back against his bed and a book in his lap. Normally, he hated reading (he'd rather be running around with his horse in the yard) but his father had warned him if he didn't study then he wasn't allowed to go on his school trip to the beach.

Jack didn't really like beaches, anyway. They were too hot and he always left feeling sluggish. But the trip was a week long, which meant a week away from his father and the manor.

A knock on the door came as Jack's savior from boredom. He stood quickly and walked over to it, opening it. Jack's favorite maid and best friend stood on the other side with a face that said she didn't want to be there at the moment.

"Wind, what's wrong?" Jack asked. He steeped back to let her step into the room, but she remained at the door. "Wind?"

"Your father is speaking to Pitch," she finally muttered. Pitch was one of his father's buisness partners. He was always the center of the most evil tricks and plots. A truly selfish man who Jack hated to his core.

"About what?" Jack asked nervously. Pitch had interfered in Jack's life far more then he liked, and his father thought it for the best.

"Your trip."

Of course he was. Pitch was probally saying that Jack shouldn't go because he neglected his studies or wasn't healthy enough. He seemed out to ruin Jack's life sine the day they met seven years ago.

"And everyone at school wonders _why_ I'm antisocial," Jack huffed.

"How do you know?" Wind asked.

"The don't exactly whisper," Jack told her. "They say that I'm just some spoiled brat who thinks he's too good to be anyone's friend."

"I'll go and give those no good kids a lesson," Wind muttered. Jack couldn't help but laugh. She wasn't very intimidating, but she watched over Jack more than anyone else.

"Easy," he said. "I don't mind it."

"It's not your fault, though," Wind protested.

"No," Jack agreed, "but it's too late to change now."

Wind puffed up and stalked over to Jack. She was around he same height as him, but still looked down to him. Her eyes were set in determination.

"No, mister, it is not," she said. "Monday morning, you go into that school and make a friend. If you haven't at least one new friend, I'll make sure the cook fixes onions in the soup, got that?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jack answered. Wind smiled and pulled him into a hug. The boy was so silly, thinking he didn't belong. He just lacked a little courage. All he needed was a soft keep in the rump to get him along his way.

"Jack, you're a good kid," she said. "Don't let anyone, not your teachers, your classmates, Ptich, or even your father, tell you otherwise."

"Thank you," Jack said. Wind had been very much like a mother to Jack for all his life. He could hardly remember her, after all. Wind had just taken up that role. "For everything."

"Being all sentimental doesn't suit you," Wind joked. She let go of Jack and looked him up and down. "You should just do what you do best."

"Make a mess?"

Wind rolled her eyes. "No," she said. "Be yourself."

"What if people don't like myself?" he asked.

"Are you kiding?" she laughed. "What's not to like?"

ROTG

Monday, Jack felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was used to being ignored, for teachers to miss his name, for gazes to pass over him. Going against that was far from his comfort zone. Everyone's comfort zone.

"Excuse me," he said to a uperclassman. She ignored him and continued through the hall as if she hadn't seen him. Chances were she actually hadn't.

"Could you..." he tried to a janitor. He was kind enough to turn and smile at Jack, but didn't wait for the rest of the sentece. He opened the closet and escaped inside.

"Hello," he greeted to a student he recongized from English class. She glanced him over, but pretended not to hear him.

Yeah. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

He decided to give up for the moment and head to Art. At least it was his favorite class. It might help to boost his mood a little. Or, at least it would make him forget about everyone passing him by as he focused on drawing.

The teacher was the best part. Mr. Man was mute, but was allowed to teach because of his talent at every form of art. He used the chalk board and slide shows to talk. Sometimes flash cards, if he was only speaking to a certain group.

Mr. Man was gentle. He never pressured, and let everyone do things by their own pace. That didn't mean he was a pushover, though. If he saw that you were simply being lazy, then he'd punish you. Sometimes it was just staying after school to wash all the paint brushes, but sometimes he'd make you go sculpt famous monuements.

"Hey, Mr. Man," Jack greeted. The teacher gave him a glance over before scurrying over to his desk to grab the flash cards.

**Is something wrong, Jack?**

"Not really," Jack told him. "I'm just trying to make friends. It's not going so well."

**I had the same problem in high school. Find someone who shares even one tiny thing in common and go from there. You'll be surprised by how quickly you'll make friends.**

"Thanks, Mr. Man," he replied. "But I think it'll be a little harder than that."

**Take it one step at a time. Don't force yourself. I'll always be here to help, if you need it.**

"I'll remember that," Jack said. Mr. Man nodded, so Jack went to go sit in his seat. He didn't pay much attention, though. He was mostly rolling in self pity.

If the teachers were going to make a big deal about it, matters would only get worse. He didn't like talking to teachers, anyway. If they started worrying about him, he might get called a teacher's pet. No one wants to befriend the teacher's pet.

"Jack," a boy with brown hair hissed. Jamie, Jack remembered. They had three classes together.

"What?"

"Stop moving so much."

Jack paused, confused. He looked over the table to see that Jamie was drawing him. He glanced to the board quickly. The assignment was to draw an object of drama.

"Why are you drawing me?" he asked.

"I felt like it," Jamie replied bashfully. Jack continued to stare at him, and Jamie flushed, looking down at his drawing. "I think you're cool."

"Huh?"

"You're cool," Jamie repeated. "There, I said it. Happy?"

"What does that have to do with drama?"

"Have you ever seen yourself when you daydream?" Jamie questioned. Jack shook his head. Who had ever watched themselves daydream? Was that even possible?

"No."

"You look _very _dramatic," Jamie told him. "It's like your deciding the fate of the universe."

Jack wiggled, a little out of element. He had never been called cool, and no one had ever wanted to draw him. It made him feel... sorta happy. At least he was finally being seen.

"Jamie, you made him move!" a girl called Cupcake protested.

"Yeah," another one agreed. "Stop talking."

"Sorry," Jamie giggled.

**Are you all drawing Jack?**

Many students nodded. Jack was shocked. One was odd enough, but half the class suddenly had an interest in him? What was going on?

_It's only because you look weird_, the negetive voice in Jack's head said. _You were daydreaming with an odd look on your face. That's the only thing that caught their interest._

Jack sighed. That was probally it. After all, these students had never spoken to him before. They'd never even nodded a greeting in the hallway when they passed by.

"Stop moving!"

ROTG

By the time the last period came, Jack was exhausted. He'd been pulled out of class many times that day to continue his role as "The Tortured Sprite". That's what Jamie had titled his drawing, and many copied him, tweking the name in some way so it wasn't an exact copy.

To make matters worse, his last period was Health. It was a conjoined class, where there was at least one student from every grade stuffed inside. Uperclassman, expecially seniors, where extremely loud. Jack hated it.

"Hey, reject," Bunny said. He was the one person that had always been able to see Jack. However, he was seen as a target. He'd much rather the bully ignore him like everyone else. "I heard you were the model in Art today."

"Ugh," Jack groaned at the memory.

"Well, look at those teeth!" a girl everyone called Tooth said. She had an odd fasination with teeth, and was the Health teacher's daughter. "Of course they'd want to draw them."

"I don't see how," Bunny huffed. "There's nothing interesting with 'em."

"Leave me alone, Kangaroo," Jack growled. He constantly poked fun at the fact the uperclassman's name was Bunny, yet the semi-jock was as large as a kangaroo.

"How many times... you..."

"Bad day, Jack?" Tooth asked.

"A bit," he said. "Wind said some stuff, and now I have to go on a mission."

"What kind of mission?" Tooth asked. She was the closest thing to a friend that Jack had, and was the only one who actually knew who Wind was.

"I have to have a friend by the end of the day."

"Well, I'm your friend!" she said.

"I know," Jack sighed. "I mean, like, a new one, I guess."

"Tough luck, mate," Bunny laughed. "Who'd want to be friends with someone like _you_?"

"Thanks," Jack said, his voic dripping with sarcasm. "You're so sweet."

"Jack!" Tooth gasped.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you join our club?"

"Club?" Jack questioned. "What club?"

"The Guardians," she squealed. "We tutor students who need a little extra help. We also provide them with, well, any help. Be it with bullies, or-"

"We're a support group," Bunny interupted. Tooth gave him a look. "What? We are!"

"So, how 'bout it?" Tooth asked. "I'm sure you'll make a friend through it."

"I don't know," Jack said. "I'm not exactly the type who-"

"Just for a week," Tooth begged. "Try it for a week. Then you can quit if you want to."

Jack still wasn't sure. He wasn't comfortable talking to people, much less helping them. He might not be able to do it. He'd be too scar... nervous. He wouldn't be able to think straight.

"For a week," he agreed.

"Yay!" Tooth shouted. "Jack Frost, welcome to the Guardians!

* * *

**Oh, yeah. I forgot something! I'm a BunnyxJack fan. JackRabbit, whatever it's called. So, should I turn this story into that? O should I make just all about friends? **


	2. Pure Evil

**Good news! At least, I think it is...**

**I've decided to make this a JackRabbit! Yay~**

**But, yeah, until that actually develops to that point, it's just gonna be all cute and short... I'm going to have to spend a little time into thinking about how to make Jack _like_ Bunny.**

**Perhaps Bunny saves him? Or maybe they're locked together in a shack and get to know each other? Or maybe truth or dare? **

**Ideas are extremely welcomed TT-TT**

* * *

Jack stood, frozen in his driveway. Right beside his dad's car was another. One he always hated to see. Pitch Black was here. And Jack doubted he was there simply because he missed his "friend's" face.

Jack was tempted to turn around and head straight home, but he knew his dad would simply call him. Then there would be a whole war when he refused to come home. His dad or worse, Pitch, would come to look for him.

So, Jack mustered up all his courage and entered his home. It wasn't the first time he'd feared entering his own front doors. Quite often did he want to turn tail and bolt the other way. But, it was always the worst when Pitch was there. The evil man wouldn't even let him _consider_ escaping. He would be forced to meet him head on.

"Welcome home," Wind greeted. She'd been lingering near the door ever since she learned Pitch was there. She always did so. That way, at least Jack would see at least one friendly thing before he had to deal with... _that_.

"Yeah," Jack said. "Thanks."

"They haven't spoken about you," she informed. "Just something about a fountain."

"They're building one in the mall," Jack told her. "That means, hopefully, this is just a buisness visit."

"You could go upstairs before they notice you," Wind suggested.

"No," he sighed. "I'd rather get it over with."

She nodded, understanding the desire. Pitch normally wore out Jack with constant attacking and arguing. "Did you make a new friend?"

"Not really," Jack admitted. "But, I have joined a club at school. That should put me on the right track."

"Good boy," Wind praised. "I think it counts. No onions, then."

"No onions," Jack agreed.

"Jack?" Pitch's voice rang throughout the house. "Is that you?"

"Sadly," Jack called back. Insantly, Pitch appeared from a doorway to Jack's left. It was his dad's study. Of course they would be there. Where else to talk about buisness?

"Why didn't you say you were home?" he asked.

"I didn't want to interupt you," Jack lied.

"Such manners," Pitch laughed. It was a bone chilling sound that always made Jack cringe. "You are always free to interupt, Jack."

"Yes, well..."

"Oh," Pitch interupted. "What is this I hear about a school trip?"

"We're going to the beach," Jack answered.

"Are you sure you want to go?" he asked. "You've never done well in the heat. You always get sick."

"I'll be careful," Jack told him.

"Be sure that you do," Pitch said. "I'd hate for anything to happen to you. You do bring joy for so many people. Well, at least the ones who notice you."

"Is that all you want?" Jack asked through his teeth.

"Actually," he replied, "I'd like to ask a favor of you. You see, we need a center piece for the fountain..."

"And you want me to create one," Jack finished. "Yeah, sure. I'll do it."

Pitch clapped him on his shoulder. "I knew I could count on you."

"May I be excused now?"

"Ah, yes," Pitch said. He removed his hand, ignoring the venom in Jack's eyes. Though it was a lovely sight, he had other things to tend to. "Sorry to keep you. Study well."

Jack nodded, and hurried up to his room. He'd expected much worse. Apparently, Pitch's mind was elsewhere today. Good thing for Jack, too. Normally the man would be hounding and nagging and putting him down until Jack alomst snapped. Then, he would apologize as if it never happened.

"I seriously _hate_ him."

ROTG

Jack head was slumped on his desk. He could care less what was going on around him, but he should've. Seeing Pitch always drained him. At first, it would fire him up, like he was going to fight. But then, because that adreniline wasn't used, he would feel like the soul had just been sucked from him.

"I'm not an expert at sickness," a framilar accented voice said, "but I'm sure this has to be mental."

Jack rolled his head over to look up at Bunny. The senior had throught it approprate to sit on Jack's desk, for whatever reason. Jack couldn't bring himself to care at the moment, though. He buried his face back in his arms.

"Why are you here?" he asked with a muffled voice.

"I'm going to be the Chemistry teacher's aide in this period from now on," Bunny answered. "I'm a genius, so I have free classes. This gives me extra credit too."

"Wonderful," Jack groaned.

"You think I'm excited about this?" Bunny asked. "I already have to see your ugly face one period of the day. I didn't really want another."

"Then why are you talking to me?"

Silence. Jack had actually managed to stump the mighty Bunny. It was about time too. If the senior ran his mouth any more, Jack would be tempted to shut it for him. It was past time for someone to put him in his place.

He heard Bunny slide off the desk, not prepared with an arguement. Jack appreciated the isolation returing. He didn't have the energy to keep up with a conversation at the moment. In fact, he barely had enough energy to think. If someone asked him what his name was, he'd probably reply that he was the Muffin Man.

Of course, though, his isolation didn't last that long. Cause it wouldn't be right to give Jack Frost a day off to where he could be in his own little world and not be forced to deal with anything. Sometimes he was convinced the world was literally out to get him.

"Jack," a gentle voice called. It was the teacher, no doubt. "Are you ill, honey? Would you like to go to the nurse?"

"Please," Jack asked. The teacher nodded and wrote him a pass to the nurse. Unfortunality, there was a student currently vomitting his guts out when he went. So, like all good students, he decided he would just skip in the library.

He was able to relax in there for only forty minutes. A student noticed him and told the librarian he was skipping class. Damn freshman. Always trying to do "what is good". They'd learn pretty soon that got them no where.

He was sent to the principal, who he didn't feel like dealing with. Dr. North was one of his dad's old highschool buddies, so he acted like he knew Jack and treated him as if they were friends. It was annoying, but he'd also gotten away with many things that way.

As soon as Dr. North saw Jack, he hurried him in the office. He could tell Jack actually wasn't in the mood to joke with. He sat him down on the couch and told him he could rest.

Jack actually ended up falling asleep. He had a dream about skiing. His dad had taken him once, long ago, when he hadn't been so busy with work. It was one of the only happy memories Jack had of his dad. He just seemed to ignore Jack. Jack knew it was because of work, but still. No child liked being forgotten by a parent.

Come last period, Jack was woken up. He blinked his eyes for a minute or two to pull himself from his dreams and come back into the real world. As soon as he was, he realized it was Tooth and Bunny who had woken him.

"You don't look good, mate," Bunny winced.

"Leave him alone, Bunny," Tooth scolded. "Are you alright, Jack?"

"Guess so," Jack answered. He sat up slowly, feeling a bit dizy. It passed quickly, though, and he stood.

"Tell someone when you don't feel well," she told him.

"I was fine," Jack sighed. "Just a little tired."

"Was it Pitch?" she guessed.

"Yeah," he said. "He came to ask a favor."

"Who the hell is Pitch?" Bunny asked.

"Someone who makes _you _look like a saint," Tooth told him.

Bunny grinned. "Sounds like an interestin' fellow."

"You'll be lucky to never meet him," she said.

"What could be the harm?" Bunny asked. He looked to Jack. "Think I could meet the devil?"

"You could," Jack answered, "but you wont. At least, not with my help. I wouldn't introduce him to any cursed soul."

"Then, how 'bout an uncursed one?"

"Bunny!" Tooth sighed.

"What?" Bunny asked. "It's not everyday you get to meet pure evil!"

"Did I hear someone meantion me?"


	3. The Walls Fall Down

**First, I would like to thank you all for the reviews and ideas. They really mean a lot to me, as I am a bit knew to writing. So, huggles! -smothers you with hugs.**

**I've decided one the situation where Jack and Bunny realize they like each other, thanks to reviews!**

**^.^ anyway, here's the new chapter.**

* * *

Jack was tempted to throw himself out the window, even if it _was _on the second story. Actually, that would have been better. There was a less likely chance him would surivive. If not die, then maybe put him into a coma. Just anything to escape the tall, pale, and cold man in the door.

"Pitch," Jack greeted. Pitch acted as if he hadn't head him, but instead, he was looking closely at Tooth and Bunny. The coldness in his eyes were as if they were life long enemies of his. Jack noticed, and knew if his interest was caught, then his friends would be in danger. "Pitch?"

"I heard you were ill," Pitch said, broken from his trace. He stalked over to Jack and placed both hands on the boy's shoulders, examining him carefully. "Stick out your tongue?"

Jack was tempted to roll his eyes, but did as the man said. He stuck his tongue out and waited until Pitch was satisfied but what he saw. Which was only after he forced Jack to make ridiculous noises and try to count to five while holding his tongue out.

"I'm fine," Jack insisted.

"You'd never skip classes if you were fine," Pitch argued. He paused again, looking to Bunny and Tooth, then back to Jack. "Would you?"

Jack caught what Pitch was thinking immediantly. He thought Bunny and Tooth were being a bad influence and making him skip class. Knowing Pitch, if that idea made itself too at home in his mind, then he'd have Jack's father take him out of school and have him a private tutor.

"All I meant is that you needn't worry about me," Jack said. "Expecially if it's causing you to miss work."

"I was less busy than your father," Pitch said. "When North called him, he called me and asked if I might spare a minute or two. Of course, I couldn't let you just sit here and suffer. What sort of man would that make me?"

Jack shrugged, knowing any answer he supplied would most likely not end up with a good outcome. Pitch knew exactly what Jack was thinking, either way, and smiled at it. Oh, the boy's reactions were so satisfying.

"Look at me, being rude," Pitch chuckled. He turned to Bunny and Tooth. They instantly became rigid and on their guard. So _this _was the evil Jack feared so terribly. "I'm Pitch Black."

"Tooth," Tooth chirped out, almost seeming to shrink.

"I'm called Bunny," Bunny told him. He was weary, but certainly not afraid. Bunny was never afraid... well... at least not a lot.

"Tooth? Bunny?" Pitch questioned with an eyebrow raised. "What sort of names are those?"

"Nicknames," Jack answered quickly. "Tooth's mother is a detenist, and she is very obssessed with them. Bunny, well..."

"My last name is Bunnymund," Bunny muttered. He shot a glare when Jack coughed in a bad attempt to contain his laughter. The senior's name always got to him.

"How unfortunate," Pitch commented.

"You have no idea," Bunny growled.

Pitch turned back to Jack. "Ready to go?"

"You're going to take me home?" Jack asked. Pitch had a history of picking Jack up, but never tell the destination. He'd ended up at Pitch's office or home one too many times. He was about ready to start labeling the man as a stalker.

"I don't have so much time as to entertain you," Pitch sighed. Jack continued to stare, wanting a real answered. Pitch groaned in aggrivation. "Yes, I'm taking you home. I've already had Manny tell that odd servant you adore to expect you."

"Her name is Wind," Jack informed. His tone was a little icy, as he hated the way Pitch labeled everyone into two categories. "Useful" and "Everyone else". Jack had no idea where he lyed, but apparently, it was useful, because Pitch never left him alone.

"Yes," Pitch said. "Her."

"Wait," Bunny said. Both looked to him. His face was twisted in shock and confusion. Even Tooth looked a bit curious. "When you said 'Manny', you couldn't posibly mean..."

"Manny Moon," Pitch answered. "Founder of _Children's Paradise_."

"How do you know Manny Moon?" Bunny asked to Jack. Jack rolled his eyes. Surely Bunny had been hit in the head with a soccer ball one too many times.

"Jack is Manny's son," Pitch replied, an obvious smirk on his face. Jack wanted nothing else but to knock it off. He was _enjoying _this. Enjoying tearing down the walls Jack had built between him and the rest of the world. Why did he always have to do stuff like this?

"But you're last name is Frost," Tooth pointed out.

"My mom and dad were never actually married," Jack told her. "So, I stayed with my mom for a long time, and my name was Frost. I never saw a reason to change it."

"You're a bloody millionare!" Bunny argued. "Don't you want everyone to know it?"

"No, I don't," Jack answered harshly. "I don't want fake friends. All I want is for people to see me and accept me. Not flock to me just because of who I am and who my dad is."

"Which I think is ridiculous," Pitch sighed. He glared at Bunny when the senior opened his mouth to say something more. "Jack, let us go. I need to get back."

Jack nodded. He wasn't thrilled about going with Pitch, but right now, he didn't want to deal with anyone either. At least Pitch was taking him home, where he could lounge and not care about anything. That was what he really needed most right now. Not "friends". No. He needed his solitude. Just this once more. Then he would do as Wind asked.

"See you tomorrow, Tooth. Bunny."


	4. Surprise

**I hate Pitch... but he's kinda sexy in a way.**

**-cough- Please forget I said that.**

**This is the new chapter. And I warn you now! It is _extremely _sappy. Yeah. I went there.**

* * *

Jack was completely content as to where he was at the moment. As soon as he had gotten home, Wind had rushed him up the stairs where she asked a million questions and began to take care of him. Jack had told her not to worry so much, it was just exhaustion, but she had answered that sooner or later exhaustion would turn into a sickness itself.

So, he had obeyed her and was now on his bed with a wet cloth over his eyes. All he could hear was the birds outside his open window. Jack enjoyed the cold air that rushed into the room. Wind had known that it would help calm him. She knew everything about him, really.

Jack's peace got to last long. It was rare that he was able to relax and do things he wanted. Normally, people were demmanding things of him. He hardly got a minute off. He hadn't had free time in a long time.

"Ugh," Jack groaned. "I sound like an old man."

"Perhaps you are, mate," a framilar accented chuckled. Jack groaned and sat up, glaring at the senior standing at the foot of his bed. Bunny stood there, smiling like he had just been told a great secret.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked. His voice, like the rest of him, sounded exhausted. Hearing it forced the smile from Bunny's face as he shifted from foot to foot awkwardly.

More than wondering why he was there, Jack just wanted him to leave. He'd already figured the senior would follow him, curious as to what made Pitch so frightening or something like that. He would've thought Bunny would've followed Pitch, though, yet there he was, at Jack's feet.

"That fellow gives me the chills," Bunny admitted. "I just wanted to make sure he took you home, and not to some basement somewhere."

Jack stared at Bunny. He was stunned at his concern. Normally all the senior did was pick on him and then act like he didn't really exsist. That was what Bunny had been doing for years, and Jack hadn't really expected it to change. Yet, apparently, something was different now.

"I've been dealing with Pitch my entire life," Jack told him. "I can handle him better than you could."

"No offense," Bunny coughed, "but have you seen yourself, mate? You literally have the body of a twelve year old."

"I do not," Jack defended. Sure, he looked a little young for his age, but not _that_ young... right?

"Sure," Bunny huffed in reply. He didn't want to get into it with Jack, since he really had come to check on him. Jack wasn't sensitive in the least about much, but Bunny could always point out what made him tic. He'd used it to his advantage for years, but lately, he'd been filled with a tightness whenever he saw the underclassmen frown at his words.

"Well, you see I'm fine," Jack said. "You can go now."

Bunny nodded, but didn't move. Jack sighed and stood up. He walked over to the towering senior and crossed his arms, staring intently at him. Bunny looked away from him, a bit embarrassed.

"About Pitch," he started.

"Yes?"

"He... uh..." Bunny coughed. "Why are you so scared of him?"

Jack's eyes narrowed. "That man is the incarnation of evil and will stop at nothing to ruin my life."

"He did seem a bit controlling," Bunny remembered.

"It goes much deeper than that," Jack told him. "He doesn't just want to control my life; he literally wants to tear it down into nothing but dust. He wants to destore me."

"But why?" he asked. Jack was barely even noticable by some people. He made good grades. He never talked back. He always acted with manners and respect. Why would anyone want to destore that?

Jack shrugged. "I would love to know."

"Why doesn't you dad do something?" Bunny asked.

Jack didn't answer. He walked past Bunny and leaned on the wall beside the window, nodding towards it. The motion was clear. _It's time for you to go_. Apparently, Bunny had asked the wrong question.

He'd expected that result. Earlier, he had noticed a pain in Jack's eyes as he spoke about his father. Bunny could've guessed they didn't have a strong relationship. He hadn't wanted to bring sadness to Jack, but he was worried as to why Manny wouldn't help his son.

"Alright, frostbite," Bunny sighed. He walked over next to Jack, then paused. Looking over to the pale teen, he dug a marker out of his pocket and wrote his number on Jack's hand. "If you're ever in danger, just give me a ring."

Jack rolled his eyes. Him call the _bully _for help? What kind of twisted mind did Bunny have? Normally, one would call people to complain about the bully, not complain to the bully. That would be so backwards.

"Gotcha," he said. "Now, get out."

Bunny did as he was told and jumped out on the tree. He'd never been afraid of heights and had great balance, so being up so high didn't bother him. Jack's eyes seemed to yearn to do the same, so Bunny paused once again and looked to him. Jack sighed and leaned out of the window, waiting for his senior to speak.

"Wanna come with me?" Bunny asked.

"Where?" Jack questioned. Why would Bunny ask him to hang out? They weren't exactly friends. Or maybe they were. Jack didn't really know what a friend was. But, he was sure that friends didn't constantly try to hurt each other. They teased, but it was all playing, right?

"I dunno," Bunny answered with a shrug. He looked to the sky, which was fading from light, as if to think. Jack waited, and Bunny looked back to him with a small smile. "I know the perfect place."

"Where?" Jack repeated.

Bunny's smile turned into a smirk as he offered his hand out. "It's a surprise. But I think you'll love it."

"I'm supposed to be sick," Jack told him.

Bunny shrugged. "Adventure is good for the spirit."

Jack bit his lip. He didn't really trust Bunny, but Tooth seemed to think he was an okay guy. Plus, with an unknown destination, then Bunny could lead him into a trap. Then again, the senior's eyes looked excited.

So, taking a deep breath to bring out his courage, Jack pulled himself onto the window. He reached for Bunny's hand, and the senior took it to steady him. Jack glared at him and stepped onto the tree. Why did this bully know about Jack's curiousity?

"I'd feel a lot better if I knew where we were going," Jack said.

"I told you: It's a surprise."

* * *

**If you've read my other story: _Hiccup's Study, Toothless' Doom, _then yes, I kinda did copy that.**

**I just love the idea of a lover, or... er... soon to be lover, I guess, coming to steal you away in the night and take you on a trip.**

**I think it's called eloping, or something? No? Maybe?**

**Anyway, yeah. I did copy this from that! **


	5. First Date

**w I feel so happy!**

**I have no idea why, but I do.**

**So, I wrote this chapter with all my happiness bubbled inside.**

**Have fun reading it!**

* * *

Bunny felt pleased with himself. Not only had he somehow gotten Jack to trust him after everything Bunny had done to him, but now he was sure Jack thought he was okay. At least, at the moment, with Jack's eyes full of awe and excitement, he hoped the teen could forgive him for everything he'd done. He truely regretted treating Jack like he had been.

Jack didn't seem to notice Bunny's pride as he was doing his best not to fall into the water as he hopped from one rock to another. This place was the perfect place for him, as Bunny had said. Jack hadn't expected the senior to know him so well. Apparently, Bunny had been paying more attention than Jack had thought.

Bunny was sitting on a set of rocks a little ways from the lake. He'd only come to make Jack feel a little bit better about the whole Pitch thing. Nothing there was really entertaining or interesting to him. Well, nothing except for the pale grinning teen who was soaking his pants.

"How did you find this place?" Jack asked. It had been pretty much hidden in the woods. It wasn't that far from a road, but the trees hide it well. He bet barely anyone knew it was there.

"Found it my freshmen year," Bunny told him. "Me and some mates of mine were looking for something I'd dropped out of the window. I didn't think I'd ever come back, though."

"Did you ever find it?" Jack asked him. He'd stopped jumping around and was standing on a rock with perfect balance that Bunny would kill for. The look of concern on Jack's face brought a difficulty to breathe.

"Nah," he answered. "It's a shame, too. It was really beautiful."

"What was it?"

"A porcilein egg," Bunny answered. "My mum collected them a long time ago. She was giving them all away and I took one."

"It probably shattered," Jack said sadly.

"Probably," Bunny agreed.

"So, what, do you like eggs or something?" Jack asked.

"Not really," the senior answered with a shrug. "I just liked the colors on that one."

"What were they?"

"Blue and white," Bunny told him. "It was patterened as snowflakes."

"Then you like snowflakes?" Jack questioned.

With a smile, Bunny said in a soft tone, "Maybe."

"Hm," Jack said. Then he grinned and shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket. "I like them too."

"I could guess," Bunny chuckled.

"Why do I feel like that's an insult?" Jack pouted.

"It's not," Bunny told him. He didn't want to upset Jack. He'd brought him here to try to forget and move on from all of that. "You just look so happy in the winter, expecially when it's snowing. And I see you draw them sometimes."

Jack's face lit up. He hadn't expected anyone to notice his doodles. It was embarrassing! "I didn't know you payed attention to me that much."

"Maybe I do," Bunny said nonchalantly. "Maybe I don't."

"That's confusing," Jack told him with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry," Bunny said. His serious tone made Jack move over to the bank and to Bunny in concern. No need to beat himself up about just saying something like that. Explaining it was all it took.

"Jeez, it's fine."

"Not about that," Bunny coughed. He looked away from Jack, a light blush covering his cheeks. "I mean about, you know, everything."

Jack cocked his head to one side in confusion as he tried to figure out what the senior meant. He had a pretty good guess, but it wasn't very realistic. Bullies didn't apologize. And they never tried to befriend their victims.

"Why do it in the first place if you're gonna feel bad about it?" Jack asked him.

Bunny casted his eyes down in shame as he muttered, "How should I know?"

Jack frowned. He didn't like seeing people like this. Even someone like Bunny deserved better. He might not even be such a bad guy. Everyone had there bad days, and everyone needed a little stress relief. Maybe that's what Jack was. A stress doll.

He huffed and flicked Bunny on the forehead. Bunny looked up to him, rubbing to offended spot. "Get your head straight before deciding something. You'll just end up hurting yourself if you do something half hearted."

Bunny paused for a moment, bringing his hand down from his forehead. Jack's eyes sparkled with forgiveness, bringing a burning behind Bunny's eyes that he forced to stay there. "Why are you like this?"

"Like what?"

Bunny didn't answer. Instead, he fisted his hand up in the front of Jack's shirt and brought the teen down to his level. He nipped catiously at Jack's lip, and when he didn't respond, Bunny covered his with his own completely.

It only lasted a moment. Bunny was too scared for more. He pulled back, but didn't let go of Jack. He met the underclassman's eyes and was shocked at what he found there. Mischief. Who knew.

"You could've at least taken me out to diner first," Jack joked.

Bunny rolled his eyes and brought Jack back down to him to meet his lips in another kiss. "Shut up."

* * *

**So, how was Bunny and Jack's first date?**

**Did ya like it?**

**I had originally planned for something else to be there first kiss, but I decided to save it as Bunny learning more about Jack... and some other things that I'll leave for the imagination.**

**Anyway, this chapter wasn't planned to go like this at all. I just started writing it and thought _Oh, you two so need to kiss here_.**

**Don't know why, but I did.**


	6. Caught

Jack carefully climbed back into his window. Bunny was on the ground below him, watching to make sure he didn't fall. It was already passed midnight and they hadn't wanted to wake anyone up by going in through the front door. Luckily, Bunny remembered they'd left the window open when he led Jack out.

"Home so soon?" a voice in the dark questioned. Jack winced, peering through it to see his father sitting at his desk. Even though there wasn't any light, the look of rage and disappointment was clear on his face.

"Dad, I... uh..." Jack stuttered. "What are you doing up so late?"

"What are _you _doing _out _so late?" Manny asked. His arms were crossed in an argument ready postion, making Jack guess that he wasn't going to bed anytime soon. He probably wouldn't be doing anything anytime soon.

"I was out with a friend," Jack answered.

Manny nodded, standing up and going to the window. Jack tried to block his view, but his father pushed around him. He stared down at Bunny, who was only visable because his grey hair shined in the moonlight.

Manny looked back to his son, the rage growing. "Bunny, I presume?"

"How do you know about him?" Jack asked wearily.

"Pitch called me, very concerned," Manny explained. Jack bit his bottom lip to surpress his own rage. Of course it was Pitch. It was always Pitch. "He said he met some of your _friends_ when he picked you up earlier. Apparently, he was right about them. Troublemakers."

"They're not, Dad," Jack argued. "They're nice to me... er... for the most part. I finally have friends. Aren't you happy for me?"

"I would be, son," Manny said, "if they were good kids. Not ones that cause you to sneak out and miss curfew." He looked down to Bunny again. "Where's the rest of them?"

"It was only me and Bunny," he mummbled.

Manny looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Only you and him? What did you do?"

"We went to the lake," Jack told him.

Manny blinked then rubbed his temples. "Why?"

"To hang."

"And what would two boys at a lake do?"

"Play in the water?" Jack offered.

"Sounds like a date," Manny hissed. Jack coughed. It wasn't a date... not really. At least, it hadn't intended to be. So, saying it wasn't wouldn't be lying.

"He was trying to cheer me up," Jack told him. "I was upset."

"About?"

Jack chuckled sarcastically. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," Manny dared.

Jack crossed his arms, watching his father carefully. He'd never really asked him about how he felt about anything. He just expected that he knew best and that Jack was fine with his decisions. He didn't know anything about his own son.

"Pitch," Jack said.

"Pitch?" Manny questioned. "What did Pitch do?"

"I _hate_ him, Dad," Jack admitted. "He's never been what you think he is. He's evil and cruel and I hate him."

"You've always loved Pitch!" Manny argued. "You used to beg for him to take you someplace."

"Did I?" Jack asked. "Or is that just what _he _told you?"

Manny paused. Had he actually ever heard Jack himself ask to go somewhere with Pitch? He'd always thought Jack was quiet and asked Pitch to ask Manny because he didn't want to interupt work. He thought Jack was a good kid. One who would do anything for a smile.

Apparently, he was wrong. Good kids don't lie and don't sneak out. He had become everything Manny was trying to keep him from. A spoilt, disrespectful teenager. He was now like every other kid that he went to school with, just as Pitch had warned him.

Well, Manny wouldn't have it. Not Jack. Jack was better than them. He was better than all of them. The teachers, the students, the school. Everything. He wouldn't be forced to fall to their level any longer. Manny would save his son and put those manners back into him.

"Enough of this," Manny said. "You shouldn't lie to get yourself out of trouble. You're grounded."

"But Dad-"

Manny looked back out the window, to Bunny. The senior had heard everything and was staring up in fear. Manny thought it fitting. Teenagers had so much courage and desire to break the rules until they actually got caught. Then they returned to the scared children they really were.

"And you," he said to Bunny, "don't ever expect to see my son ever again."


	7. Plan

**All of you are saying how much you dislike Manny right now, but he's just doing what he thinks is best for Jack. He really isn't the bad guy in this. I tried my best to hint that in this chapter.**

**Pitch is the evil stalker! Focus your hate on him :T**

* * *

Jack sat on the floor, legs crossed. He was rubbing his temples, as he'd been doing so for three days now. He was trying to figure out a way around everything. There had to be someway out. He didn't want to never see his friends again, and he certainly didn't want to get tutored by someone _Pitch _had suggested. Who knows who he'd end up stuck in a room all day with.

He knew he'd end up in such a situation at some point, but he hadn't expected to have friends by that point. He hadn't expected to have a reason to come up with a plan. He would have simply gone with the flow and bought twenty boxes of pepper spray. He never had a reason to _fight _before.

Now he had many. There was Tooth, and Bunny, and The Guardians. He hadn't even gone to a club meeting yet. He was going to help people. Make just a small, tiny change in there life. He was going to be seen and known. He was finally going to have a life.

Then Pitch _had _to go and take it all away. Jack had done his best to get along with him as best as he could through the years. Both his mom and dad had known Pitch. There had been little reason to not trust him, until the man went and showed his true colors.

Jack knew Pitch hadn't meant for him to realize how dark Pitch was. He was going to use his fake mask to fool Jack just as he fooled everyone else. He'd just made a mistake along the way. One that Jack knew he regreted. One that Jack wish would've never happened. Believing in a mask was much better than seeing the horror beneath.

Jack had gone out with Wind to get some ice cream, and had seen Pitch in a store across the street. Naturally, as Jack had actually enjoyed Pitch's company back then, he went to go see him. He had been arguing with a little girl. Jack immediantly thought it was the girl's fault until he'd heard what Pitch was saying.

The girl had gotten seperated from her parents, and had gone into the nearest store for help. Pitch had seen her and followed her. When he had asked what was wrong, and she told him, he told her that the reason she couldn't find them was because they had better things to do than look for a bratty snot nosed little girl. That they didn't love her. That she was a burden.

Jack had told Pitch that he'd never believe another thing that came out of his mouth. He'd said that the only words Pitch would speak were those of lies. So, Pitch stopped lying to Jack. Only to Jack. He'd act his open, cold, and heartless self around the boy. To all else, he was a concerned buisness man. Only Jack had ever been allowed to see the monster.

Since then, Pitch had tried to control everything that happened around Jack. He could never understand why, but the man was everywhere he went. A proper stalker he'd turned out to be. Jack hadn't really cared much until he'd made friends. Then he had something to protect from the cruelty of Pitch Black.

"Jack," Wind said, "you've been on this for hours. Take a rest. It'll help."

"I can't let him win," Jack whispered.

"He wont, honey," she told him. "I promise, he wont. But your tutor will be here soon and you'll need your mind to help you cope."

"Yeah, okay," he sighed. "Thanks, Wind. You're the one person I know I can count on."

Wind smiled, and kissed Jack's forehead. "I'm not. You just haven't found the others yet."

"And I never will if I don't stand up to Pitch."

"Don't let that become an obsession," Wind warned. "You'll become just as bad as him."

"Right. I know. Sorry."

Wind paused, then sat on the floor in front of Jack. It took him a second to interupt his thoughts to look to his caretaker. Her face looked a little scared, yet serious. That was never a good sign. He only ever saw that look when he was about to get into trouble.

"Don't let fear rule your life, Jack," Wind said. "You're not a little boy anymore."

"I'm not scared of Pitch," Jack told her. "I'm scared of what he can do."

"He wont be able to rule you forever," she said. "If not sooner, by the time you're eighteen, you'll be your own man. You'll to make your own decisions. You wont have to worry about what you're father will say."

Jack took Wind's hands in his and pressed their foreheads together. Wind had been by his side since he was born. She'd been through everything with him. Seen every secret, every embarrassing moment along the way. She was as close to a mother as he had now.

"I don't blame him," he whispered. Wind often worried about that, her own anger resulting in the seperation of her own family. She didn't want Jack to have to go through that as well. "He's just doing what he thinks is best for me."

"But it's Pitch who is giving him-"

"I know what Pitch is doing," Jack interupted. "Which is why I'm going to try something I've never done before."

"Which is?"

"I'm going to tell him _no_."


	8. Tutor

**Hmm. I had a bit of trouble trying to come up with the tutor without making it an OC..**

**I decided to make Mary a Nightmare. So, she's not completely loyal to Pitch, but she does his dirty work.**

* * *

Jack was seriously confused. He looked his tutor up and down for the sixth time, trying to come to terms with what he was seeing. In front of him was the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. She had long, black hair that was tied neatly into a braid. Her eyes were a almost golden color that were hidden behind glasses.

"Jack, meet Mary," Pitch said. He stood there, smiling as he watched Jack's reactions. Of course he'd known the teen was expecting something else. Pitch was waiting to see the look on his face when he realized who his tutor was.

"Uh, nice to meet you, Mary," Jack managed. He glanced over to Pitch, seeing the entertained look in his eyes. Was he planning something? What was Jack kiding. Of course he was. He was Pitch.

Jack held out his hand, and Mary took it with a smile. "And you, Jack. I've heard so much about you from your parents and Pitch."

"_Parents_?" Jack questioned. "As in, plural?"

"Yes," Mary answered. "I went to school with them. We didn't get to see each other much, but somehow managed to stay in touch. Pitch tries his best to tell me everything he can."

"Oh, I'm sure he does," Jack said sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" she asked, confused.

Wind coughed and stepped in between Jack and Mary. "I'll show you to the study."

Mary nodded, and followed Wind to one of the rooms that had been occupied as an empty study. Jack turned to Pitch, eyebrow raised. This plan, he didn't get. How was this destroying Jack's life?

"Have some faith, Jack," Pitch sighed. "I wouldn't get you some horrible tutor. I do want you to learn a little."

"I was expecting someone from Perverts 'R Us," Jack scofted.

"A pervert?" Pitch questioned. "Why would I lock you in a room for hours with a pervert?"

"Dunno," Jack replied. "It seems to come natural to you."

"I would never do that, Jack," Pitch said. "Why would I want someone _touching _you?"

"I've stopped trying to figure you out, Pitch," Jack sighed.

"A pity."

"Why pick someone like her, then?"

"Mary was among my best friends in highschool," Pitch informed. "One I was a little open with. Of course, not that open, but... open. She'll tell me anything I want to know. And I do want to know about your education, Jack."

"I get it," Jack said. "She's a spy."

"Such a nasty word," Pitch argued. "Shall we use, 'reporter'?"

"Use anything you want," Jack told him. "It wont change what she is."

Pitch sighed and walked up to Jack. Falling into a habit, Jack stepped back. Ever since he was little, Pitch's height was a cation of his. After Pitch's true side was revealed, Jack got uneasy whenever he was close enough to be touched. He wasn't ashamed to say it even scared him a little bit.

"Can't we get along, Jack?" Pitch asked. He outstretched his hand to rest it on Jack's shoulder, but saw the teen shrink a little. So he pulled back his hand to rest back at his side. "I only try to do what will protect you."

"You don't want to protect me," Jack argued. "You want to control me. You always have."

"Controlling is just another form of love."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Well, it's a lousy one."

"But it's the one I'm best at," Pitch said. "In time, you'll understand."

"I don't _want _to understand," Jack told him. "I want you to tell my dad that you lied to him about my friends. I want you to tell him that I should go back to school."

"Why would I do that?" he questioned. "While you're here, there's nothing you can do that I can't see."

Jack paused. Pitch did have people who worked for him all over the house. Jack had known that since he was little. However, something about the way the man said that made him feel nervous.

"What did you do?"

"I convinced your father that it would be a good idea for me to move in," Pitch answered. "We could work from the same place, therefore our buisness would multiply."

"He can't do that!" Jack shouted. He started his way to his father's study, but Pitch grabbed his arm. As soon as Jack was stilled, however, he quickly removed his hand.

"You can't change his mind," Pitch told him. "He doesn't know me like you do."

"Well, why don't you _show _him what you're really like?" Jack growled.

"But then it would ruin our fun," he replied. "Our compitetion. Our little _secret_."

"I hate you, Pitch Black."

Pitch smiled as he took in the words. To top it off, the venom in Jack's eyes in that moment was delightful. Completely full of darkness and hate. How the looked so much like Pitch's own as he looked on everyday lives. People were so pathetic. But not Jack. Jack was something else. Jack was... ice to his darkness.

"Hate all you'd like," Pitch told him. "You'll _never_ escape me."


	9. More Alike

**I had no idea what to do for this chapter, so I settled with Mary reveiling her dark side.**

**As for the next chapter, I've decided to give you a hint!**

**Jack finally goes with his plan with a few added things, and Pitch is furious.**

**-sighs- it's gonna be good**

* * *

Jack sat, leaning back in his chair. Mary sat in the chair on the other side of the desk that was in between them. She looked flushed as she looked through the papers in her bag. Well, if anything, she was completely unorganized. That would make it a little easier to fool her.

Finally, she seemed to find what she was looking for as she placed a paper in front of Jack. He glanced at it, uninterested. Math. Oh, how he hated math. Of course that just happened to be the first thing she decided to work on. Unintentionally, she was being almost as evil as Pitch.

"I've never really tutored someone before," Mary admitted with an embarrassed blush.

"I would've never guessed," Jack replied sarcastically. Honestly, did she think she was fooling anyone? She was obviously a clueless minion that was easy to control. That was the only reason she was there. Not because of her ability or brains. It was so Pitch could control one more thing.

"I was warned about that sharp tongue of your's," she sighed.

"I'm sure Pitch told you _everything _about me," Jack said.

"I didn't hear it from him, actually," Mary huffed. "It was your mother who told me."

Jack looked to her to see if she was joking. When he realized she wasn't, he let his seat drop back to the floor and leaned closer to her. What else had his mother said about him? He hadn't even known Mary exsisted, yet she'd learned things about him from his _mother_?

"I told you I knew them in school," she repeated. "Of course she spoke to me about you."

"What'd she say?" Jack asked impaciently.

"That you were a restless child," she answered. "You were always getting into things. Always needed attention."

"I suppose I got into trouble a little back then," Jack coughed.

"Hm, trouble still seems to follow you," Mary argued. "However, Manny has told me that you have grown quite tame."

"I just..."

"Nevermind," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to bring up painful memories. I know you have... er... _friends _now."

"I do," Jack told her. "They're good friends, too. I don't care what lies he's told you. They aren't bad. They... see me."

"So, you still desire attention?" Mary questioned. "Why don't you seek it out as passionality as you used to?"

"After being ignored so many times," Jack said quietly, "you sort of get used to being alone and unseen."

Mary reached over and took Jack's hands. Jack didn't like it, but didn't protest out loud. He should at least give her a chance before acting like a complete ass, right? Maybe Pitch chose good friends?

"Jack, I'm not only a tutor," Mary said. "I'm your friend. I'm here to help. Whatever you need, ask me. I'll do my best to help you."

"Pitch's lines?" Jack questioned. "They only work so many times."

"They're not his lines," she argued. "I really do want to help you, Jack. Think about it. You may have not known anything about me, but I've known about you since before you were born. I've heard the stories of you growing up."

"Yeah?" Jack questioned. "So has Pitch, and he's nothing but chaos."

"He does like to be noticed, doesn't he?" Mary asked. "Maybe you're more alike than you realize."

"And the spy comes out!" Jack said in his best announcer voice. "I'm nothing like that creep."

"Jack," Mary said calmly, "you don't listen. I've told you: I've known about you since you were born. I know almost everything about you. I know a lot about Pitch, too."

"What's your point?"

"You and he," she answered. "You can't deny it. You _know._"

"Know what?" he asked suspiously.

"You're closer to him than even your own _father,_" she said.

Jack glared at her and yanked his hands away. Yep. She was most defentially a friend of Pitch. They had the same lies. Lies that settled into Jack's mind and gnawed at his soul.

"Who's the one person who has always seen you, Jack?"


End file.
